I'm Always Here For You
by AngelCat93
Summary: The DL-6 incident has finally been settled at long last. But Miles Edgeworth still has the recurring nightmare about that incident. Can I help to relax his mind and heart? You'll have to read and find out. This is a Miles EdgeworthXOC oneshot story. This is also a Self-Insert story. Rated T just to be safe. Please rate and review.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright or Ace Attorney. All characters, except Jessica, belong to CAPCOM. I only own Jessica and this fic._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _This fic is my take on a Miles EdgeworthXReader fic I saw on deviantArt._  
 _I hope you all like this story and sorry if there is a lot of fluffiness._

* * *

 _HELP! HELP US!_

 _QUIET! TALKING WILL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!_

 _SHUT UP! YOU'RE USING UP MY AIR!_

 _NO! GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER!_

 _*BANG*_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRGGGHHHH!_

* * *

Miles Edgeworth sat up quickly breathing very heavily. It was just a dream, nothing else. But why of all times did he have to have this nightmare? Miles placed his hand on the side of his head. He ran his hand through his hair. He could feel the cold sweat dripping from his hair onto his face and neck. Miles glanced over to the clock that was on his left. The clock read **3:00 AM.** Miles turned his head to his right, his attention now focused on the sleeping form next to him. He saw her sleeping soundly and peacefully. Miles knew of course that the girl sleeping next to him was his girlfriend, Jessica. He smiled a bit as he watched Jessica sleep. She was very tired from the day prior and Miles knew she needed her rest. After all, Jessica had helped their friend, Phoenix Wright, prove him innocent of murder. Miles knew how stressful the case was on Jessica so he didn't dare disturb her sleep. Careful not to wake up Jessica, Miles climbed out of bed. He slipped on his slippers and walked to the kitchen.

Once Miles was in the kitchen, he walked over to one of the cupboards. He opened one of the wooden cupboards and pulled out a small plastic cup. With the cup in hand, he walked over to the refrigerator. He gripped the handle. Light radiated from the refrigerator as he opened the door. Miles pulled out a pitcher full of water. He poured some water in the plastic cup. He placed the pitcher back in it's original place and closed the refrigerator door. Miles took a sip of water. After a minute, with the cup of water still in hand, he walked back towards his and Jessica's bedroom. Once he was back in their bedroom, he walked over towards his nightstand.  
Miles placed his cup on the nightstand. As he was about to get back in bed, Miles decided that he wasn't quite comfortable with going back to sleep.

Miles walked over to the bedroom window. He stood in front of the window. After a few seconds, Miles decided to open the curtains. As he pulled open the curtains, a car across the street was pulling out of the driveway. While the car's headlights weren't aimed at Miles, they were aimed in the direction of Jessica who was still in bed sleeping. As the light shown on her face, Jessica's eyes scrunched together. She opened her eyes and looked towards the window. She saw her boyfriend at the window.

"M-Miles?" Jessica asked sleepily.

Miles turned his head towards the bed. "D-Did I wake you Jessica?" he asked.

Jessica sat up and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head. "No, you didn't. I'm just wondering if you're alright." She replied.

Miles didn't respond and instead turned back towards the now opened window. It was faint but Jessica could still hear Miles letting out a small grunt. She knew something was bothering him. She pulled back the blankets and got out of bed. Jessica put on her slippers and walked over to where Miles was standing. She stood behind Miles and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. She rested her head on the top of his back.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Jessica asked gently.

"...I-It's nothing. I j-just couldn't sleep." Miles replied sounding a little deadpanned.

Jessica nodded slightly but she knew something was still bothering him. She took a few minutes to think of what could've bothered Miles so badly. She soon realized what day it was. She remembered that it was barely just a day after Miles' trial. Though Phoenix had gotten Miles a not guilty verdict, Jessica was sure that her boyfriend was still thinking of things related to the DL-6 case. With her head still resting on Miles' back, Jessica looked up towards her boyfriend.

"It was that nightmare again, right?" Jessica asked.

Miles was lost in thought so he didn't really hear Jessica's question. "What?" he asked.

"That nightmare was bothering you again, wasn't it?" Jessica asked again.

Miles didn't really have a response but he knew Jessica was right. Jessica spoke up again.

"I-I know it must have been frightening but you know since Phoenix proved your innocence that nightmare is nothing more than a dream. It's not reality anymore." Jessica replied gently.

Miles' eyes widened. He was surprised by Jessica's reply but he knew that she was right. Miles stared out the window for a minute. After a bit he suddenly turned around and embraced Jessica. Miles buried his face in Jessica's hair. He took in the scent of Jessica's shampoo. It was one of the scents that always helped him feel more relaxed. Jessica was a bit surprised but she soon wrapped her arms around Miles' back. Miles tightened his grip on Jessica's waist. After a few minutes, Miles whispered something to Jessica.

"Jessica...thank you." he whispered softly and gently.

Jessica smiled softly at Miles' statement. She continued to let Miles hug her. She took a few minutes to respond to Miles. After a little bit, she responded to his statement.

 _"You have nothing to fear. I am always here for you."_

 **END**


End file.
